The present invention relates to combustors, and more particularly to combustors in which the fuel is vaporized for mixing and combustion with a suitable oxidant such as air. A problem with such combustors is to secure the vaporization of the fuel as it is mixed with the oxidant to enhance mixing and to ensure so far as possible complete combustion of the mixture.
The prior art suggests, for example, using a combustion chamber in which the heat of combustion of the burning fuel supplies heat of vaporization. Usually such a combustor operates at fuel rich mixtures leading to incomplete combustion. Under these conditions carbon monoxide (CO), smoke, and nitrous oxides (NOx) are formed. These compounds are undesirable pollutants.
One expedient heretofore used to assist vaporization of the fuel is to reduce the pressure in a vaporization combustion chamber through which the fuel passes. Such an expedient may now be omitted by employing the present invention. Also precombustors sometimes used in the prior art are not required with the combustor embodying the invention, thus eliminating an undesirable pressure drop.
It is therefore an object of the invention to provide an improved combustor.
Another objective of the invention is to provide a combustor which improves fuel vaporization and mixing.